


Jodie shouldn't be wearing teal

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU as Hell, Age Difference, F/F, Jodie reclaims her power, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Secret Relationship, Soft!Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Joan was crestfallen when Jodie Spiteri arrives at Wentworth. She dreamed of better for the sweet girl.In the middle of the night, she discreetly visits Jodie in the slot.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri
Series: Acquiescence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be for everyone and some content will certainly be taboo in future chapters. But the end of the day, Jodie deserved better.  
> This is my attempt to give Jodie her dignity and agency back. It'll be a longer series for me!
> 
> These first few chapters begin with Jodie already a prisoner, but a good chunk of this series will focus on her relationship with Joan prior to incarceration, what led to her arrest, and how she and Joan interact as Governor and prisoner.

Jodie woke with a start as she felt a gloved hand gently cover her mouth. “Jodie,” Joan Ferguson whispered as she pulled her hand away. Jodie rubbed her eyes as her vision focused, taking in the dreary surroundings of her cell in the slot. This was her first night of many to come. “Joan? I’m so sor-” she started. Joan shook her head and grabbed the young woman’s hand “not here,” she whispered as she led Jodie out of the cell. The pair walked silently down the corridor as Joan constantly looked around to ensure they wouldn’t be seen. She had already tilted the cameras and checked to make sure the other prisoners were sleeping, but she didn’t trust that would be enough.

Joan swiped her card to the boiler room and quickly ushered Jodie inside. She crossed her arms and peered down at the small woman shifting her feet. “Joan, I’m sorry…” she trailed. She began scratching the inside of her forearms as she tried to find the right words. Joan gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away, wincing at the red scratches forming.

“Why didn’t you come to me if you were in trouble Jodie? I could have helped you,” she whispered, searching her eyes for answers. She hated seeing her young paramour in teal, and she hated even more that she couldn’t save Jodie from herself. “You were doing so well…”

Jodie blinked back tears as she gazed into the older woman’s softened expression. “I didn’t want to get you involved. You’ve done so much for me, and I didn’t want you mixed up in my bullshit. I hated disappointing you,” Jodie looked down in shame as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Joan gingerly brushed away the tear; the familiar graze of leather on her skin brought Jodie a sense of comfort. Jodie smiled shyly as Joan leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. “You could never disappoint me darling,” she whispered. “I just need to know you’re okay…”

Her heart hurt for Jodie. She had worked so hard to get sober and stay out of trouble. She had attended every therapy session that Joan scheduled for her, stayed away from her troublesome friends, and even started taking classes at the local college. “I’ll be okay,” she smiled sadly. “It’s a short sentence, and I feel better knowing you’re here,” she rested her head on Joan’s chest. Joan kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around the young girl. “How’s mum?” she asked timidly. Joan sighed uncomfortably. Lisa Spiteri had been one of Joan’s closest friends in high school. They had drifted apart after Lisa moved away to pursue a career in dance, and had reconnected a few years ago after the Spiteri family returned to Melbourne. 

_ “Joanie!” Lisa exclaimed as Joan opened the door to her home. She accosted the governor with a warm hug, thrilled that she had found her old friend after so many years. Joan stiffened at first; friendship didn’t come easily to her anymore.  _

_ “It’s nice to see you again Lisa,” she smiled as she awkwardly patted her old friend on the back. Lisa pulled away and playfully grasped Joan’s forearms. “I forgot how tall you are!” she laughed. She turned to face her husband and daughter. “Joan, this is my husband Sean, and our daughter Jodie.” Jodie stood as if in a trance as the raven-haired woman arrested her gaze. Lisa nudged her forward with a harsh whisper “don’t be rude Jodie!” _

_ “H-hi Ms. Ferguson. It’s nice to meet you,” she stammered as she extended her hand. “Likewise,” she smiled, intrigued by the nervous girl. “You can call me Joan,” she said encouragingly.  _

_ “How’re ya going Joan? Sean, nice to meet ya,” the short man shook her hand excitedly.  _

_ Joan was put off by his impish enthusiasm, but she nodded politely as she welcomed the family inside.  _

_ “Wow Miss-Joan,” Jodie caught herself, “you have a beautiful home,” she grinned. “Thank you dear,” Joan replied warmly. She extended her arm to take the girl’s sweater, allowing her eyes to sweep over Jodie’s cleavage.  _

_ Joan uncorked the bottle of pinot she had selected for the occasion, and turned to grab some wine glasses. She set three on the table and turned to close the cupboard. Her hand lingered on the knob as she turned to face the young girl, “how old are you Jodie?” she asked. “I turned 19 last month,” she said shyly. “She can have a taste if she likes,” Lisa smiled. Joan nodded and retrieved a fourth glass.  _

“Joan?” Jodie asked, bringing the Governor back to the moment. “I asked how mum is doing…” she trailed. “Right. She’s...concerned. She calls my mobile most evenings. She just wants to make sure you’re doing alright. I promised her I would look after you,” she ran her fingers through Jodie’s hair. Jodie’s eyes widened as she looked up at her protector. “She doesn’t know about us does she?” she inquired. Joan smiled and shook her head. “Of course not my darling,” she gently tucked a strand of hair behind Jodie’s ear and lifted her chin up. She leaned down and kissed Jodie deeply as the young girl stepped up on her tippy toes to meet her tall lover’s lips. Jodie tossed her arms around the Governor’s neck and lost herself in the older woman’s embrace, breathing in the comforting and familiar scent of her perfume. Joan Ferguson was a pragmatic woman, but she did enjoy the finer things in life.

Joan broke their kiss as she admired her young love. “Joan, I have to ask,” Jodie started. “What’s with the bun? You look like Ms. Trunchbull” she laughed. Joan smiled and shook her head at the child. “Well my dear, there are a lot of truly bad people in this place, and it’s my job to keep them in line. As the Governor, I must command authority at all times,” she replied. Jodie smiled as she traced her finger along Joan’s belt. “Well Ms. Ferguson, you’ve always been good at that…” she grinned mischievously as she slid her fingers into the waistband of the older woman’s trousers. Joan gripped her wrist. “Naughty girl…” she tutted as she gingerly ran her fingernails down Jodie’s neck. Jodie shivered slightly as she revelled in Joan’s familiar touch. She brazenly grabbed the Governor’s hand and kissed her open palm. “I miss you Joan…” she whispered. Joan’s heart wrenched. Jodie didn’t belong in teal. “I miss you too. But we can’t tonight,” she whispered as she eyed the clock. The night guard would be making his rounds soon and she needed to return Jodie to her cell. Joan grabbed her hand and led her towards the boiler room door. “Wait,” Jodie stopped. Joan arched her eyebrow in amusement. “Will you come see me again? Tomorrow night?” she asked quietly. Joan hesitated as she considered her options. She vowed never to get involved with a prisoner again after Jianna’s death, but Jodie had held a place in her heart for years. She was special. Joan nodded slowly as Jodie’s doe eyes rendered her powerless.


	2. Disarmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan keeps her promise and visits Jodie again in the slot.   
> As she satiates her secret lover's desires, she reflects on the first time Jodie kissed her.

_ “Make sure you don’t forget to turn on your signal when you change lanes,” Joan reminded Jodie as she jerked the car a little too hard into the right hand lane. “Oops, sorry,” Jodie apologized as she checked her mirrors. “That’s quite alright,” Joan smiled encouragingly. Lisa had asked Joan if she’d be willing to teach Jodie how to drive. They hadn’t yet purchased a family car since returning to Melbourne, and Joan happily obliged. She was mystified by the young girl. “Out of curiosity, how come you didn’t learn to drive when you were in high school?” Joan asked. Jodie felt a pit in her stomach as she thought about how to answer the innocuous question. Her mother had been adamant that she keep her troublesome teenage years to herself. Joan Ferguson was a respected member of the community, and Lisa held her opinion in high regard. “I just...didn’t get around to it. I guess,” Jodie stammered nervously. “Right,” Joan nodded. She pointed to the upcoming supermarket car park “pull in here, we can practice reverse parking,” she said. Jodie nodded and pulled the car haphazardly into an open spot. “Now the hand brake,” Joan reminded as she reached for the brake herself. Jodie’s hand grazed the older woman’s as she reached at the same time. She anxiously yanked her hand away and began scratching the inside of her forearm. “Sorry Ms. Ferguson,” she trembled.  _

_ “Hey...what’s wrong Jodie?” Joan asked quietly. “Nothing,” Jodie retorted as her arm started to burn. Joan gently grasped Jodie’s wrist and lowered her arm to her thigh, staring quizzically at the young girl. Jodie stared at the strong hand covering hers. She returned Joan’s gaze, entranced by the mature woman’s beauty. _

_ Joan pulled away and clasped her hands together in her lap. “Do I make you anxious?” she asked quietly while staring straight ahead. “N-no Ms. Ferguson. I’m just...anxious in general I suppose” Jodie replied. “Please,” Joan requested, “call me Joan”. Jodie nodded. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. “Joan...I didn’t get my driver’s license in high school because I...was sent away. For a few months.” Jodie stuttered. Joan undid her seatbelt and leaned her seat slightly back. She rested her chin in her hand as she leaned her elbow against the seat. “I got caught up with a rough crowd, and spiralled out of control…” she continued. “What happened?” Joan whispered as Jodie’s eyes welled with tears. “Um, well...I was really stressed out. My anxiety medication wasn’t helping anymore, so I started taking more of it. My doctor refused to give me a higher dose, so a friend of mine would get it for me when she could. Eventually I was taking whatever I could get. Mum and dad found out and shipped me off to rehab,” she finished as tears streamed down her face. Joan pulled a tissue out of her glove compartment and gently dabbed Jodie’s cheeks. “Poor thing…” she whispered. Jodie smiled sadly as she allowed the raven-haired woman comfort her. “But it’s okay now. I’m doing better and I’m working on finishing high school online. It’s hard but I want to make something of myself, you know?” she said. Joan nodded encouragingly as she stroked Jodie’s hair. “You can do anything you want to Jodie…” she whispered. “Thank you,” she wrapped her arms around the older woman and hugged her tightly. Joan closed her eyes as she rubbed the child’s back. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she just hoped to God Jodie couldn’t feel it.  _

_ “I can help you, if you like…” Joan trailed. “I’m not much of a teacher, but I’ll do what I can”. Jodie pulled away and smiled gratefully, “that would be amazing!” she grinned. “I have a history test next week...maybe you could help me study?” Joan smiled and nodded. “Of course dear”.  _

“Jodie” the Governor whispered, gently stroking her hair. Jodie opened her eyes and smiled. “Good morning,  _ Governor _ ,” she giggled. “What time is it?” she yawned. Joan smirked at her playful girl. “2am. Shift change is at 3” she offered her hand to help Jodie out of bed. Jodie followed as the two silently exited the slot and made their way to the boiler room. 

Joan closed the door behind them and stared hungrily at her playmate. Jodie smiled mischievously as Joan towered over her. She pulled the tall woman’s tie to bring her lips closer. “I missed you…” she whispered as her sweet lips crashed into the older woman’s. Joan felt a rush of warmth throughout her body as she let herself drown in Jodie’s kiss. She wrapped her arms protectively around the young woman and felt a small hand grip her hair. She pulled away as Jodie smiled and pulled the pins out of her dark mane. “You don’t look like yourself like this…” she trailed as she released Joan’s jet black locks from the tight bun. She ran her fingers through Joan’s long tresses as Joan unzipped her teal hoodie. 

Joan gasped at the state of Jodie’s arms. “Jodie…” she whispered as she examined the raw scratches. Jodie looked down and stared at her feet. “I’m sorry...it’s just really stressful in here…” she trailed. Joan made a mental note to get the doctor to prescribe a low dose of something to help the anxious girl. “Please don’t hurt yourself my darling…” Joan kissed her forehead as she stroked her cheek. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise,” she held her. “When you go back into general, I want you to align yourself with Franky Doyle. I don’t care much for her personally but the other prisoners respect her, and she will keep you safe,” she whispered. Jodie nodded in agreement. “Joan, I think Franky...likes me. She’s been kind of flirty a few times. What if she wants to sleep with me?” Jodie asked timidly. Joan chuckled, “then that’s what you must do. Surviving this place is tough. Besides, haven’t I always encouraged you to find a woman your own age?” she teased. Jodie giggled. “Yes, you have,” she replied, “but for now, I just want you Joan…” she shyly smiled as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. 

Joan bit her lip as the young prisoner unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. “God you’re gorgeous…” she murmured as she cupped Jodie’s breasts in her strong hands. She gently circled her nipples with her thumbs as she kissed her neck. “Mmm…” Jodie moaned sweetly as her body awakened to Joan’s touch. She could feel herself getting wet as Joan ran her tongue down her collarbone to her chest. She desperately grasped the woman’s hair in her fist as her nipple hardened in Joan’s mouth. “Joan...please…” she whispered. The Russian woman smiled at her needy girl and gently eased her hand past the teal fabric. “My dear you are absolutely _ soaking  _ wet…” she purred as she caressed her slick folds. Jodie squealed in pleasure and stumbled backwards. Joan instinctively caught her with a strong hand on her back. She shook her head in amusement as she led Jodie to sit in the sole chair in the boiler room. “I love how responsive you are to my touch…” she whispered into the girl’s ear as she pulled her pants and knickers down. Jodie could only breathe harder in response as Joan lowered herself to her knees. She placed her hands inside Jodie’s thighs and gently pushed them apart. “Open up for me darling….” she coaxed. Jodie obeyed and tossed her head back as Joan darted her tongue inside the young woman’s inviting cunt. “Oh god....fuck…” Jodie muttered as her clit throbbed in pleasure. Joan felt a jolt to her core as she flicked her tongue at Jodie’s clit. The young prisoner shivered in pleasure as Joan relished the girl’s familiar taste. Her sweet moans were music to the Russian beauty’s ears.

_ “Joan can we please take a break?” Jodie pleaded as she slumped over her textbook. “There’s too many names and dates. I’m tired,” she whined. “Fair enough,” Joan smiled. “Do you want to watch TV or something?” she offered. Jodie shook her head, “nah I think I just want to relax for a bit,” she got up and made her way to the couch. Joan decided she could use a break herself, so she opened the freezer for her bottle of vodka and checked to see if she had any soda left.  _

_ “Can I have one?” Jodie asked as she made herself comfortable on the middle cushion. “We still have two chapters to review Jodie, are you sure that’s wise?” Joan asked. “Come on Joanie, one won’t hurt. I’ll focus, I promise,” she smiled playfully. “Alright. Just one,” she agreed as she prepared their drinks. She passed Jodie her drink and sat next to her. “So, how are your other classes going?” she asked. Jodie nodded hesitantly “mostly fine. I feel a bit better since you’re helping me, school online is tough,” she replied.  _

_ Joan swallowed a sip of her drink and nodded. “You’ll be fine. You’re smart, you just need to apply yourself,” she asserted. “Thanks Joan,” Jodie smiled as she took a big gulp of her vodka and soda. Her lips twisted at the strong taste. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it my dear,” Joan chuckled. Jodie smiled at the beautiful older woman “I can handle it,” she challenged as she sucked on an ice cube. Joan felt a gentle throb in her core as she observed the sweet girl. She looked away and crossed her legs. Jodie looked the Governor up and down as she slowly realized there was something more between them than her girlish crush on the older woman.  _

_ She watched as Joan traced the rim of her glass with her finger, silently staring out the window. Jodie’s heart beat in her chest as she willed herself to have some courage. “I’m done…” She rose to her knees and leaned over Joan to place her empty glass on the side table. She hesitated as she pulled back, and stared at Joan, inches away from her face. Joan’s dark eyes returned her gaze. She let Jodie hover above her lips as her heart pounded in her chest. “Jodie…we can’t...” she whispered. Jodie’s breathing became shallow as she looked down at the older woman. “Why not?” Jodie whispered softly as her bottom lip quivered. Joan sighed, “You know why” _

_ “I don’t care,” Jodie murmured softly. “And neither should you,” she pressed her cold lips into Joan’s. Joan tensed as the girl kissed her. She knew she shouldn’t be entertaining the young woman’s fantasies. She gently pushed Jodie away. “I’m sorry Jodie, we can’t do this,” she asserted. Jodie slowly planted her knee beside Joan’s hip, straddling her. She sat back on her haunches as she held Joan’s hands. “You feel it too Joan. I can see it in your eyes. I know there’s something here…” she gazed pleadingly. Joan sighed again, crestfallen. “Whether that’s true or not, the fact of the matter is that your mother is one of my oldest friends, and you are her daughter. It’s simply inappropriate,” she stated, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Jodie smiled with a playful glint in her eye. “So it IS true. You feel something for me too…” she trailed. “I-I…” Joan stammered anxiously. She stopped and just stared at the young girl in her lap. “Please…” Jodie whispered as she slowly raised her hips and leaned in to kiss Joan again. “Let me touch you…” she waited. Powerless, Joan slightly nodded as Jodie tenderly held the older woman’s cheeks in her hands. Joan’s lip quivered nervously as she allowed Jodie to kiss her once more. Her lips were soft, and she was so sweet and gentle that it was too much to bear. Jodie ran her tongue along Joan’s bottom lip, waiting for the older woman to give her permission. Joan parted her lips as she wrapped her arms around Jodie’s neck, pulling the young woman into her. Completely disarmed, she lost herself. _

“Joan, I need you inside of me, please…” Jodie trembled as Joan’s tongue swirled around her aching clit. Joan hungrily crashed her lips into the younger woman’s, forcing her to taste herself as she eased two fingers into her wanting cunt. “God I missed fucking you…” Joan whispered in Jodie’s ear as she pumped harder and faster. Her warm breath sent shivers down Jodie’s spine as she arched her hips to let Joan deeper inside. The tall woman towered over her, and Jodie quickly unbuttoned her jacket and shirt, desperate to see her mistress. She yanked Joan’s bra down and cupped her ample breasts in her small hands. “Brazen girl…” Joan taunted as she eased a third finger into Jodie’s tight entrance and bit her neck. “Fuck...mmm, Joan…” she moaned as the Governor brought her closer to release. “Are you close my darling?” she whispered. Jodie nodded quickly as she teetered on the edge. “Let go for me sweet girl…” Joan purred as she pressed deep into her most sensitive spot. “Shhh…” she coaxed as she pressed a finger to Jodie’s lips. Jodie tried to swallow her moans as she let wave after wave of sweet release take her. She panted as her legs tremored in the afterglow of her orgasm. 

Joan kissed her gently and then made her way around the room to grab Jodie’s discarded clothing. “I’m sorry my darling but we don’t have much time. I need to get you back in the next 10 minutes,” she smiled apologetically. Jodie got dressed and sat back in the chair. “What are you doing?” Joan asked, confused. “Sit in front of me,” Jodie smiled as she pulled Joan’s bobby pins from her pocket. Joan smiled and sat in front of Jodie, allowing the young girl to reassemble her tight bun. “Well it’s not all bad…” Jodie mused as she meticulously pinned the jet black tresses back in place. “This place sucks but I’m thankful I get to see you every day,” she wrapped her arms around Joan’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. Joan caressed her the back of her hand and rested her head against her knee for just a moment. “I’m thankful too. But we need to go. Now.” she asserted as she stood up and offered Jodie her hand. Jodie rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes  _ Governor _ ,” she mocked. Joan grinned mischievously at the playful girl. “Brat,” she retorted as she swatted her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to hear what ya'll think! I'm excited to share my turbulent story of Joan and Jodie's relationship; a web of love, pain, lust, and all of the emotional entanglements that accompany such intensely complicated characters.


End file.
